Gwen Stefani/The Sweet Escape
Akon: Woo-hoo, yee-hoo Woo-hoo, yee-hoo Woo-hoo, yee-hoo Woo-hoo, yee-hoo Gwen Stefani: If I could escape I would but first of all let me say I must apologize for acting stank and treating you this way 'Cause I've Been acting like sour milk all on the floor It's your fault, you didn't shut the refrigerator Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold If I could escape (Escape) And recreate a place that's my own world (Own world) And I could be your favorite girl, forever Perfectly together And tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet? (Sweet escape) If I could be sweet (Be sweet) I know I've been a real bad girl (Bad girl) (I'll try to change) I didn't mean for you to get hurt (So ever) We can make it better And tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet? (Sweet escape) Akon: Woo-hoo, (I want to get away) yee-hoo Woo-hoo, (To our sweet escape) yee-hoo Woo-hoo, (I want to get away) yee-hoo Woo-hoo, (Yeah) yee-hoo Gwen Stefani: You melt me down, I'm at my lowest boiling point Come help me out, I need to get me out of this joint Come on, let's bounce, counting on you to turn me around Instead of clowning around, let's look for some common ground So baby Times get a little crazy I've been gettin' a little lazy Waitin' on you to come save me I can see that you're angry By the way that you treat me Hopefully you don't leave me Wanna take you with me If I could escape (Escape) And recreate a place that's my own world (Own world) And I could be your favorite girl, forever Perfectly together And, tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet? (Sweet escape) If I could be sweet (Be sweet) I know I've been a real bad girl (Bad girl) (I'll try to change) I didn't mean for you to get hurt (So ever) We can make it better And tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet? (Sweet escape) Akon: Woo-hoo, yee-hoo Woo-hoo, yee-hoo (If I could escape) Woo-hoo, yee-hoo (If I could escape) Woo-hoo, yee-hoo Gwen Stefani: 'Cause I've Been acting like sour milk all on the floor It's your fault, you didn't shut the refrigerator Maybe that's the reason I've been acting so cold If I could escape (Escape) And recreate a place that's my own world (Own world) And I could be your favorite girl, forever Perfectly together And tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet? (Sweet escape) If I could be sweet (Be sweet) I know I've been a real bad girl (Bad girl) (I'll try to change) I didn't mean for you to get hurt (So ever) We can make it better And tell me boy, now wouldn't that be sweet? (Sweet escape) Akon: Woo-hoo, (I wanna get away) yee-hoo Woo-hoo, (To our sweet escape) yee-hoo Woo-hoo, (I wanna get away) yee-hoo Woo-hoo, (Yeah) yee-hoo Woo-hoo, yee-hoo Woo-hoo, yee-hoo Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Pop Categoria:Gwen Stefani Categoria:Singles de 2004